dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Izai/Nakura-san
God is on vacation. ....and, now he's back again. List of Screen Names: izai, Nakura-san, izaius, notizai, suiazi Full Name: Izaius Nebulosus Rex Sanorum or: Izaius Rex Insanus Species: Immortal zombie robot alien unicorn Izai often frequents the Dollars chat during the later hours of the day, eastern time, and is most likely to be caught between the hours of 21 and 4. Occasionally, he will be spotted during peeking into the chats at holier times, though will not often say much. Chats where Izai is actively involved are often bordering on the insane, and occasionally on the philosophical. A self-proclaimed eccentric (though most will agree he's mad), and secretly in need of mental health treatment, Izai is actually much more normal than the other riffraff you find on the site after 22.30, and quite pleasant to speak to. Though give him a sign of willingness to venture into the insane, and he will gladly pave you a path. With a flair for the dramatic, and a recklessness that makes him cringe, he will try his best to amuse himself, though will often go overboard and scare all of a greater moral caliber, and stronger hold on reality, into a different chat room. He also uses masculine pronouns, which does not mean you should assume anything about his/her/its gender. He also finds speaking in third person rather silly, since you are probably aware that the only person who'd be typing this would be Izai himself, and will now change back and forth between first and third person. Now might be a good time to mention I have a distaste for the conventional. Hooray for wiki talk~ My own understanding of his standing on the chat is familiar, though not particularly well-known to but a few, most of which are my real life friends. The obvious failure of to fully integrate himself into the community comes from a deep anti-societal/anti-social nature and hermetic tendencies, that I will often pretend do not exist when logged into the chat, and are not immediately noticeable. But even so, Izai is a cheerful individual, who will gladly make small talk with you for a few minutes, get bored, and then ditch you. Unless, of course, you can impress him in which ever way, and engage him in meaningful/nonsensical conversation. Also, if you are a member of the Communist Party of the United States of America, I will sell you a plot for a coup at half the regular price. Roleplay Nakura-san Izai typically roleplays under the name of "Nakura-san", also known as Izaya's trolling name, though the name is often not immediately recognized. He enjoys fighting with various Shizu-chans, and occasionally trolling them until they snap. Any Shizuo will do, though many are unwilling to fight in the face of his knife-like words. While roleplaying, he is often accompanied by Izaya aka Cereal Box, but, unless there is a Shizu-chan around, the two will bicker. There many tales of roleplays of epic proportions, but I suffer from systematic memory purges and cannot remember any too well. Something about burning apartments, getting Shizu-chan drunk, breaking a heart or so... -mumbles and wanders off- Other Roleplays Izai will occasionally roleplay as other characters, though the instances are few and far between. They're probably not even worth mentioning. That, and I don't particularly wish to let the world know what they don't already. Personal Information Izai lives in a happy, crimeless suburb in the shadow of the historic Boston, spending his days amused with the internet, Cereal Boxes, art, writing, and music, pretending not to have a care in the world. He has a collection of strange hobbies, most of which happen in his basement laboratory, which does not exist if the police ask. He is dollar's resident hobbyist mad scientist and demolition expert, with a taste for tactful cruelty and wordplay. He detests sweet things, but admits being addicted to them. He is prone to laughing madly for no evident reason, but claims that it comes from a great love of everything under the sun and all that might try to hide from it, and definitely not hysteria. He is attracted to all things novel, like the dollars chat, which is why he found itself upon its sandy shores. Otherwise, you might lure him in with a specific taste in creepiness that involves lots of curling lines and disproportionately large eyes--that are preferably different sizes. And, being more interested in imagination, than reality, he will always take an interest in your imaginary world, as long as it's either aesthetically fantastic, or dark and creepy. A master of denial, Izai has been revealed to be a fun person to tease. That being said, he is not a unicorn or an alien, and does not have mpd, though we will occasionally refer to ourselves in plural, or speak to each other, isn't that right, Nakura-san? ...this is not the place to be doing this, Izai. Early Life Izai was created at the beginning of the known universe, shortly after the more complex elements began to form. At the time, Izai did not have a physical manifestation, and was little more than a bunch of hydrogen-based compounds mimicking thought while disobeying the laws of known physics and contradicting itself. There, in some odd location of a rapidly expanding and calming universe, Izai lurked for several billion years, doing little to pass the time besides causing matter to disappear and reappear in life-forming compounds elsewhere in the universe and knitting. One day after a mishap with a black hole, Izai found himself in a strange corner of the universe, near the surface of a planet which had once received Izai's gift of knitting/life, and expanded on it to create the beginnings of complex and civilized life. Godhood Izai found considerable amusement in observing (and meddling) in the affairs of the budding sapient species. However, his behavior was only tolerated for a short amount of time. Gods previously created by these homo sapiens began to grow discomforted by Izai's presence. They soon contacted him, and several negotiations (read: battles) later, Izai had joined their circle as a new ally. Together, the circle of divine beings presided over mankind, occasionally throwing a massive disaster, for whatever purpose (the gods claimed it was for "fear building", though Izai simply did it for kicks)The truce was short lived, shredded to pieces by their contradicting moral tendencies, which we will not explore in depth at this time. Sadly, Izai had poured a good deal of his strength into aiding the gods manage the unruly humankind, and sadly formed attachments to the other godly beings, and was unprepared for the betrayal, which he believed would be staved off for several more centuries. Thus defeated, they imprisoned him in a (pseudo-)mortal form and sent him to wander about the earth. Initially distraught, Izai grew distrustful and shrewd, wary of humankind and their ways. Eventually, however, he got over it, and resumed his godly-trolling to the best of his abilities, now wiser with rise from the ashes. Izai has not since had any contact with the old gods, and has assumed that they are all suffering from senile dementia and liver failure. Mortality Izai was thrust into the mortal world in the year 1085, and it is from this year that he marks his true age. As a mortal, Izai has spent the good part of his years roaming the earth, staging random life-changing encounters for world leaders, in addition to sabotaging careful plans, and being the embodiment of Murphy's Law. As a mortal, Izai discovered that he could live forever, growing younger after age 60. The tales of his life are long and many, and therefore will be skipped until relevant to the Dollars. In 2010, Izai, of the apparent age 16 (though claims to be eternally 12), discovered the Dollars group by means of mortal friends, and thus wormed his way into the community, finding it reminiscent of his beginnings as a god, minus, of course, the heavy drinking and god-complexes, largely (coughIzayacough). He has found great amusement in the going-ons of the community, and quickly seized the spot of a regular. ...I don't have time to write a new one of these every day, so this one'll be up for a few months, probably. And I don't have a new story in mind anyways. Chat Victories One fateful evening on October 17, 2010, Izai came to acquire the banhammer through Midori/Kanra and abused his power to create a Communist regime. He stole Four-Dot's box and pennies - Four-Dot's last box and pennies. His victory, however, was short-lived when Kanra came back and promptly demanded her hammer back. Contact Izai is by and large happy to talk to strangers and listen to whatever problems they may have. (That does not, however, suggest I will react in a way that is beneficial to you.) Feel free to contact him at izai . nebulos @ gmail . com, which is both an e-mail account and an IM. Category:Users